Saurond'a Tu Ordon
by ErikaKvetaMasek
Summary: There once was a Empress of Tamaran that was so great all trembled in her prescence. She fought and conquered, loved an lost. Now she has returned! Or has she? Warning: Mature audiences only! There will be a plethora of swearing, violence, and sex at some point. NightwingxKory ChangelingxRae DeathstrokexOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! This is a fan made story only!

"_lizard men talking in their language"_

"_**Tamaranian"**_

"_Finally we shall have our Tamaranian slave"_, the Commander yelled out in a guttural voice. The lizard men hooted and hollered at the possibility of finally having such a powerful weapon at their disposal.

"_Any minute now the woman should awaken and once indoctrinated we shall have our weapon"!_ More cheers sounded among the soldiers as the Commander turned and turned the giant screen on. It flickered to life and zoomed in on a liquid-filled tank. Lizard men in white coats were on either side of the tank making final preparations. In the tank itself was a woman in a strange outfit resembling body armor. Her long blonde hair floated in the water giving her the appearance of a water nymph. Suddenly the panel attached to the tank started beeping and the scientists began scrambling out of the way. The liquid in the tank slowly drained and the woman sank to her knees. A hand twitched and then the other, slowly but surely her eyes opened.

"Quickly Lieutenant"! The General screamed over the sounds of gunfire. He waved his hand fervently out the driver's side window of the hummer at the young woman across the road. The road itself was pitted with craters from artillery fire. Bodies of soldiers from all of the G-5 countries littered both the road and the surrounding area. It was a disaster, World War 3. Half the U.S.A. was already a decimated nuclear wasteland let alone the state of Europe. The General was a 3 star from the US Army; the Lieutenant was a newly promoted Navy Chaplain.

"I'm working on a few prayers here General, sorry but these dead men are a little bit more important right now", she screamed back and proceeded to kneel over a few bodies just off the side of the road. The General swore violently and, sending an apology skyward, exited the vehicle and ran over to the Chaplain. He heaved her over his right shoulder ignoring her swearing and jabbing at his solar plexus. He ran back towards the Hummer just as the alarm sounded across the landscape. He swore again and threw the protesting lieutenant into the backseat. He slammed the driver door shut and slammed his foot on the gas.

Just when they had almost made it to the safe zone a light appeared just behind them. The General swore some more while the lieutenant quickly sent a prayer skyward, then everything went white then black.

The blackness was all she could see for a few minutes. She felt a sensation as if she were floating in a warm liquid.

'That can't be right'. The last she remembered she was traveling at high speed in a hummer running from a nuclear bomb.

Suddenly a cold feeling started to spread from her head down to her toes and she felt cold metal on her knees. 'I'm on some kind of platform 'was her first thought. Then came the awareness of everything around her. There were strange deep guttural noises on either side of her that she vaguely realized were men speaking. Her hand twitched involuntarily in annoyance at the fact that there was no way she could understand them. Her other hand twitched when she peaked under eyelashes and saw that she was in some sort of laboratory tube from a horror movie. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the soreness she felt.

The sight before almost made her scream but she choked it down. There in front of her was, well, a lizard man! He wore a white lab coat and was looking her up and down critically.

"_**Stand woman"**_, he spoke another strange language which to her sounded somewhat like elfish. Then she realized that she could understand said language. She put that info aside in her head as the lizard scientist started glaring at her. She slowly stood gripping the sides of the tank. It was then she realized that she was in a skirt and tube top of some weird deep crimson material. Her arms and legs were wrapped in some kind of jointed metal armor.

"_**Walk forward out of the tube. Now"!**_ He impatiently shouted at her. She complied with a frown at his tone and attitude. She then realized that she was wearing some sort of strange metallic boot. She glanced around as the scientist yelled at the others in his language. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked in front of her and saw a giant screen. On that screen was a terrifyingly large lizard man in armor with a strange weapon strapped to his back. He smirked (at least she thought that was what that was) and she didn't like that smirk one bit.

"_**Welcome to your new life woman"**_, he stated in an authoritive tone.

"_**And what kind of life is that"?**_ She asked surprised at how easily the language came to her. Meanwhile the entirety of the lizard men, the one on the screen included froze. Apparently they hadn't thought she was going to be able to speak this early. 'Jokes on them', she thought wryly. She then raised her eyebrow expectantly when he didn't speak but just gapped at her. When he still didn't say anything she quickly surveyed the room. All of the lizard scientists were unarmed, however, there was a laser gun of some sort on a table next to tools that she'd rather not contemplate the use of.

Before any of them could react properly to her ability to speak let alone think she vaulted over one of the scientists and grabbed the gun. Instantly they all started shouting at her and charging straight at her. 'Idiots'. The gun wasn't any different from an M-16, well, other than the red laser that came out of it when she pulled the trigger. She blasted away the scientists knocking them all unconscious. Ignoring the shouts of the lizard man on the screen she proceeded to the nearest door. She strapped the gun to her back as she walked.

"_**STOP"!**_ He screamed at her finally. She just ignored him at first examining the door panel, when she figured it out she turned to face the lizard man and smirked.

"_**Go to hell".**_ She told him flipping him the bird as she did so. She then pressed the green button and instantly regretted it. Apparently they were in space, how did she know? That door had been an escape hatch and she was instantly yanked out into open space. She hurtled away from the spaceship with the momentum of the pull. She screamed expecting to explode from lack of oxygen any minute. Instead she just hurtled further from the large ship.

'This is ridiculous'. The man thought as he touched his controls bringing his spaceship up next to the other larger spaceship. 'Adults now or not I knew these people when they were children'. He frowned in annoyance at the mission he was given but shrugged it off when he remembered the money he was getting afterward. Yes this man is a mercenary and he rather liked his job versus being the hero like the people he was in the mission with.

"What's wrong Slade cat got your tongue"? A light tenor sound from his comms and he remembered that he had been in the middle of some asinine argument with the Titan's leader Nightwing.

"Not at all my _little bird_", Slade purred out the last bit grinning as he remembered when the young man had been a teenager dressed as a traffic light. He laughed merrily when he saw the man's eyebrow twitch on the screen. The other young adults in the other spaceship just rolled their eyes at the two's behavior. They had been like this the whole trip out to the coordinates.

The coordinates in question belonged to a large armed cargo ship owned by some lizard aliens. The lizards in question had been running amok and stealing countless number of intergalactic goods and people. The Justice League had been called in but had been busy so they called the Titans. Of course the Bat had decided that this mission was a bit big just for five and had decided to add a plus one.

It was then he noticed a large shape in the distance.

"Get ready Titans, here we are". Nightwing glared and shut off the screen on his end in response. 'Sometimes I wonder if he ever actually grew up', he thought wryly. Just then the space ship in front of them started flashing red in spots and an alarm sounded. He frowned 'There is no way they just sensed us, they don't even have radar'.

Suddenly large bay doors on the side of the craft opened and a body flung out the side. 'Ah, an escapee'.

"Are you Titans going to catch that? I'm not here to rescue an idiot, that's your forte", he said as he reached over and sped his ship ahead of the Titans in favor of the lizard men's ship. As he passed in front of them he zoomed a camera in on the person hurtling from the ship. His eye widened in surprise and then crinkled in amusement. 'A Tamaranian that can't fly? That's just funny.' He chuckled and took hold of the steering for evasive maneuvering.

As Slade whizzed off Nightwing checked the person on his video feed.

"Kory she's one of your people, but for some reason she isn't flying", he stated as the woman on the screen to his upper left frowned. Starfire (Koriand'r), princess to the Tamaranian people, had been taken by these lizards herself and was upset that another had been taken, probably in response to her escape a decade back. She pressed a button on her console causing the ceiling on her cockpit to rise up slowly. She grabbed a mic and strapped it to her ear.

"She still is not flying. Seeing as she's about to get pulled to an asteroids surface I'm going to go get her". She stated this simply and began to fly over to the poor woman flailing in the distance.

"We will go on ahead with Slade then, just be careful Star", said Changeling in her mic. She smiled and waved at the T-ship as she turned and took off as a bolt of green light.

Said woman was getting tired of hurtling through space. She knew the science of it but that didn't mean she had to like it. Just then she saw two spaceships in the distance. One was large with five apparently detachable cockpits. It also looked quite familiar but she shook it off. 'The place I left didn't have this quality of space travel yet'. She was now sure that she had been nuked to the future. The second ship was slightly smaller and obviously fitted for one person. It also was colored like a Halloween decoration. 'Someone likes their black and orange', once again she had a feeling of déjà vu but couldn't place where from. She hoped that one or the other were good guys and would come and grab her though. It's not as if she could just fly to them for Christ's sake.

Just then the smaller ship sped up, however, as soon as she got her hopes up they were shattered when the ship simply crossed in front of the other and sped off in the direction of the ship she just left. 'Asshole', was her first thought, till she saw it start to open fire. She flinched when she suddenly cracked through a space rock. Surprised at lack of an injury she almost missed the giant asteroid she was being hurled in the direction of. When she saw it she instantly panicked and tried to flail her arms to go in a different direction. It didn't work.

'Damnit'! She was about to start screaming again when she saw one of the glass ceilings on one of the cockpits on the large ship open. A woman floated up out of the cockpit slightly and it was then that she realized where all her déjà vu was coming from. After all there weren't any orange-skinned women in her dimension. 'Great', she thought. I've been nuked into a comic book.

The woman, who she now knew to be an older Starfire, flew out of the cockpit waving at the ship as she did so. She then and literally bolted in her direction. 'Thank you God'. She waited fearfully for the woman to get to her as she continued to hurtle at the asteroid.

The breath was knocked out of her when Starfire caught her and continued to fly. Her arms instantly went around the woman's neck and she clung for dear life. They finally slowed down when they reached Starfire's cockpit on the T-ship. She found herself gently set down on a small seat next to the bigger one. Starfire settled into this seat and closed the glass ceiling over the cockpit. She took an earpiece out of her ear and settled it into a slot at the top of her console. She then turned and faced her staring intently. She blinked in confusion at the woman's intense stare. 'Is there something on my face'?

"**Why did you not fly"?** Starfire asked her that lilting elfish language. It was then that she realized that it was Tamaranian she had been speaking this whole time. She chuckled a little at the woman's confused expression and then explained.

"**I didn't fly because until just now I didn't realize I could"**, she answered truthfully and giggled at the other woman's expression of bewilderment. Just then a voice came over the intercom.

"Could the two of speak a language the rest of the group can understand", a deep sarcastic baritone said. She saw Starfire frown at the speaker and assumed that the voice didn't belong to a Titan but rather Slade who she now assumed was the owner of the other ship.

"There is no guarantee she can speak English you know", came a slightly lighter baritone. It was then that a bunch of screens lit up on the window shield. She instantly recognized Changeling as the second speaker and almost laughed when she saw Deathstroke in the upper corner. 'Ha'!

"I can in fact speak English thank you very much", she responded and laughed at all their expressions. They had no clue what she was and it made her laugh. Of course they didn't realize she knew who they were also. She just shook her head as a second group of people began to gape at her. She just settled into her seat and buckled up. She then looked up at them all and raised her eyebrow.

"Well are we going to get a move on Nightwing or are you going to let Deathstroke get all the action"? She asked the man on the middle screen who blinked at the direct addressing of his name.

"Riiiiiight", he said giving her a strange look, "Go ahead and speed up the engines Kory". Starfire did so all the while giving her the strangest look.

Meanwhile the man at the top was narrowing his one eye at her. She just aimed an innocent expression his way and settled in to watch the action.

The fight went quickly once the Titans rejoined him. His mind was still boggled at the strange Tamaranian woman next to Starfire. Even though she probably had never been to Earth she spoke English and knew who the Titans were. Normally with Starfire as a member that wouldn't surprise him but she knew who he was as well and that bothered him. Normally those who knew the Titans didn't know him.

They then randevued and headed back to the JL. Once at the space station they landed in the loading bay and exited their ships. The strange woman stood next to Starfire and was looking around not in surprise but in wonder. 'She really is a strange one'.

"Nice to see you all are back safely", came a voice from behind him. He turned and was unsurprised to see the Man of Steel standing there. He looked in his peripheral and saw the woman's eyes widen. 'Bought damn time she was surprised', he thought. He then frowned when her look turned from surprised to appreciative. 'Is she seriously checking him out'? It was then he realized he was taking way too much of an interest in her preferences with men. 'Maybe her strangeness is infectious'. He tuned back into the conversation only to realize that Superman was talking solely to Nightwing and repeatedly gesturing in the woman's direction. Said woman was conversing with Raven looking extremely happy. He took this pause to look the woman over closely.

She was blonde, which, all things considered, wasn't the typical Tamaranian coloring. Her eyes were a dark steel which when reflecting light seemed blue. The outfit she was wearing was in typical Tamaranian fashion for battle and tight fitting over curves that would make even the women on her planet jealous. 'I'm definitely too interested, need to go out on the town back on Earth. That should get rid of this weird fascination'.

'He's still staring at me', was her first thought when she hopped out of the T-ship. She was then distracted when Raven turned and addressed her.

"Are you all right", she asked lightly looking her over from head to toe. She considered the question and took her time to look Raven over. She wore a white cloak and with the long hair she instantly knew that this Raven was a lot calmer and less likely to make things implode.

"I'm fine, considering I woke up with a lizard man in my face", she cracked getting a surprised smirk out of the other woman. When Raven didn't say anything else her attention was diverted by a new voice. When she looked in that direction her eyes widened in surprise. 'Superman? Interesting.' She looked him over appreciatively only to realize that Deathstroke had caught her doing it. Why was he glaring at her, you'd think she'd done something wrong.

"Seems to me Slade has taken an interest in you", Raven stated blandly. Starfire turned towards them looking horrified.

"Surely not", she quietly exclaimed looking alarmed.

"Who knows, to be honest I doubt it", she stated truthfully. She did highly doubt that the mercenary had taken any real interest in her. It was probably just superficial and due to the fact she had called him out by his name. The other two women just shared a worried look.

"At any rate Nightwing I thinks it's time you all come in and sit down", Superman finished his conversation and addressed everyone else. He then turned and led the way out of the loading dock and to the main living area. Along the way she analyzed every detail in case she needed to get out in a hurry. 'After all there's no guarantee they are going to believe me'. Finally they got to the living room and in there on the couch was the Batman. He stood as they entered and looked them all over. He looked over the Titans first as if he were checking for damage. He then turned to Deathstroke and waved the man over to a table a little ways off. She realized then that he was probably the one who hired Deathstroke in the first place.

"Well then young lady if you would tell us your name please", came a voice from her left. She jumped a little when she realized that Superman had approached her while she was staring at Batman and Deathstroke. She thought a minute and was surprised when she couldn't remember her name. It scared her greatly and she began to sweat a little.

"I-I don't remember", she answer shakily. Superman's eyes widened in surprise and all of the Titans looked shocked as well. He frowned and turned to Raven.

"You checked her over fully right"? He asked the Titan looking between her and the other woman worriedly.

"Of course I did, other than being slightly frazzled she is in perfect health", Raven responded looking slightly insulted that the man would question her abilities at this point.

"Perhaps if she tells us what happened to her that would explain things", Starfire stated. They all then turned to look at her and she reluctantly began her story.

"Impossible"! Nightwing punctuated this statement by slamming his hand on the table. Starfire who had been listening intently just nodded in agreement. Changeling, Cyborg, and Superman just looked confused. Raven on the other hand was frowning deeply.

"I do not understand how they managed to grab a soul out of another dimension but it is imperative we find out", she stated simply. Everyone else just turned to her in shock.

"I agree", came a deeper voice from just behind them. They all turned to stare at both Deathstroke and Batman who had apparently been listening the whole time as well. Suddenly the sliding doors opened and the rest of the JLA joined them. Martian Man hunter, who had been in the back, suddenly stopped in the doorway and stared at her. Everyone was shocked to see him not only stop but turn very pale.

"What is wrong friend", Starfire asked, having never seen the man so distressed. He didn't answer her and continued to stare at the woman standing next to her. Suddenly he yelled something in Martian and using his Telekinetic abilities tossed the poor woman across the room. She gasped with the impact into the wall and was unable to take another seeing as the Martian was lifting her in the air and constricting her breathing.

Several things happened at once at that point. Starfire yelled at Martian Man hunter trying to get him to stop. Nightwing, Batman, and the Flash decided to use more physical methods and were thrown back. Raven finally intervened and threw a powerful blast of telepathic energy at him causing him to drop her. Deathstroke, being faster than Changeling, caught the coughing woman in a princess carry.

"Man hunter! What was the meaning of that"? Wonder Woman was the first to ask. He picked himself up and glared at her.

"That woman is a menace and must go immediately"! He shouted pointing a finger in said woman's direction. Said woman was disgruntley pushing herself out of Deathstroke's hold. She turned from him and stomped in the Martian's direction. As she came closer the Martian put up a shield as if she was going to attack him. Instead she stopped short of the shield, glared, and crossed her arms.

"What the hell have I done to make you attack me!? For all I know I'm just some woman from a tube who can't even remember her own name", she yelled at him. He dropped his shield in shock at her words.

"You don't remember your own name? How can that be"? He shouted back at her.

"You are Saurond'a Tu Ordon former empress of Tamaran", he finished causing everyone in the room to gasp. Starfire staring crying and flew out of the room. Superman floated back from the former empress a good distance and watched her carefully. Nightwing and Changeling left the room to go after Starfire. Everyone else meanwhile just stared at her in shock. She didn't know why everyone had reacted that way either.

"I'm sorry but that name doesn't ring any bells", she said not understanding why said name left everyone in a tizzy. Raven was the one to speak.

"Saurond'a Tu Ordon was the first empress of Tamaran and its longest standing monarch. She was the most powerful warrior they had. When my late father was in the planet conquering game and tried taking Tamaran she beat him back with her own bare hands. Afterward in retaliation Trigon split her body and her soul and sent them into two different places". Saurond'a (although she still didn't think that was her name) just stared at Raven in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her an empress? That was just insane.

"But what about Starfire", she asked confusedly.

"That's simple….you're her mother".


End file.
